Holding Out For A Hero
by Northern-Southern Belle
Summary: Emma Jones has a dull marriage. Wanting more, she threatens divorce until an accident at sea makes her husband realize he's really the famous pirate Captain Hook, AKA Killian Jones. This news thrills Emma and when Pan and the Lost Boys return to claim the treasure Killian stole many years before, Killian gets a chance to give his wife an adventure. One-shot. CS SQ brotp.


Disclaimer: Only plot belongs to me!

 **A/n: Characters who don't exist in this story for plot reasons are Snow, Charming, and Rumple. I know they're not there. No need to comment on it.**

"Here's your cranberry juice and soda water, Mr. Jones," the bartender said to Killian as he plunked the drink down in front of him. "That'll be $2.50"

Patrick Jones, who'd already taken a few sips of his drink as he held it in his one useful hand, spit them out upon hearing this. "Two-fifty? Do you think I'm just made of money?"

"You drink it you pay for it," the bartender replied firmly.

Patrick glowered at the man and reluctantly pulled the money out of his pocket, shoving it at him before going to sit out on the deck of the boat he was on and stare at the man.

"Having trouble with Mr. Jones again?" Asked another bartender.

"Yes, unfortunately," the one who'd served Patrick nodded. "I would say that he's drunk, but I've never seen a more enthusiastic teetotaler in my entire life. He's cheap and he doesn't drink. Seems like getting a drink or two in him wouldn't hurt at all. It would give him a little excitement."

"Yeah," his friend replied. "You're not kidding."

As Patrocl sat watching the moon while the boat gently swayed, a noise interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see what seemed to be a very drunk man stumbling onto the deck. He put his drink down and went over to help him. "Hello, there, friend," he said, taking his arm. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the man slurred. "Completely fine."

"I don't think so," Patrick told him. "I believe you've been drinking. Let's get you to the doctor and see what they can do for you."

"No!" The man, a chubby guy in a long-sleeved stripped shirt and black pants said as he broke away and headed to the rail of the ship. "I'm fine, I'll prove it. I'll walk on this rail and I won't fall over."

"No, you shouldn't do that!" Patrick cried urgently. But he was then forced to watch as the man took a couple of wobbly steps and, of course, fell overboard with a splash.

Not sure if he could swim, or how long it would take the crew to realize he'd fallen, Patrick quickly removed his shoes and jacket and jumped in after the man in an attempt to rescue him.

And luckily, the crew became aware of the situation right away and were rowing out to them in lifeboats to help. After they got the man in the boat, they prepared to make a turn and get Liam, but they accidentally hit him on the head with an oar and when they pulled him up out of the water and into the lifeboat, he was unconscious.

* * *

When he came to, he was sitting in a bed in the ship's hospital, and the man he'd saved was next to him. "Hello, Mr. Jones," he told him. "I'm William Smee, and I wanted to thank you for rescuing me. Sometimes I drink a bit too much, you know." He looked at the man's chart and said, "Yes, Liam Jones. What a nice name."

" _Patrick_?" The man leaned forward and peered at him. "That's not my name! My name is Killian!"

"Wait a minute!" Smee cried. "Killian Jones? You mean, Killian Jones the infamous pirate?"

"Shhh!" Killian cried, looking at the man irritably. "Don't go around shouting that! You'll ruin everything! If you let them know who I am, I'll never get to Neverland to steal more of Pan's treasure!"

"You know, he's been wondering about you," Smee smiled. "You came up with that plan nine years ago and he's been waiting for nothing. How much did you get away with the first time?"

Killian's eyes widened. "Did you just say it's been _nine years_ since I was last in Neverland? The last thing I remember is a fight with Pan as we were trying to get away." He gasped. "I've heard about people losing their memories after a knock on the head and taking on other identities. Maybe that happened to me!"

"Yeah, it must have" Smee nodded and grabbed the paper. "See? Look at the date."

"Oh my god," Killian said. "It's true! Nine years of nothing. What have I been doing for the last nine years, I wonder?"

Smee shrugged. "I have no idea. But there has to be some way to find out, doesn't there?"

"Yes," Killian nodded, his blue eyes bright. "Yes, there does."

Once he had convinced the doctor that he was in good health, he and Smee went back to his room and found a note there. Killian opened it and read it. It was a curt note and not very warm at all despite the wording.

 _I hope you're enjoying your trip. When you get back, we have to talk._

 _Emma_

"Oh, who's Emma?" Smee smiled.

"I don't know," Killian shook his head. "This other me must've married her. I remember what I was like before. She'll probably not be someone I like."

"And it doesn't seem like she likes you much either," Smee added.

Killian looked at the envelope the letter had come in and the return address was from a place called Storybrooke, Maine.

"Sounds like a ridiculous little town," Killian chuckled. "Just the sort of place a dull man like I was would want to live. But I want to see it anyway. How long until this trip's over?"

"A few days, I think," Smee assured him. "You don't have too long to wait before you get all your answers."

* * *

A few days later, Killian and Smee arrived in the town of Storybrooke Maine. He was accorded a heroes' welcome, presumably because the story of Smee's rescue had made the papers. As a bunch of people he'd never seen before covered him with praise, he pushed his way through the crowd until he was faced with a pretty blonde whose arms were crossed and she gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Well, look who came back?" She said. "Did you get my note?"

Smee was staring at her too and hit Killian on the arm. "That's Emma," he whispered. "I think that's Emma!"

"Yes, I know that!" Killian said. Then he took Emma's hand and kissed it. "Well, hello, love. I missed you."

"Why are you talking like that?" Emma asked and pulled her hand away. "You never talked to me like that before, Liam."

"Actually, his name isn't Liam," Smee began to say. "It's-"

Killian quickly put a hand over his mouth and said, "Don't say a word about that. I want to handle this on my own."

Smee nodded and Killian removed his hand, giving Emma a small brown shopping bag. "The tone of your note seemed very angry, so I thought I would buy you a present in hopes of smoothing things over. You can call it that, or a bribe from a husband who wants a second chance. Whatever works best for you."

He smiled as Emma took the tiny box out of the bag, opened it, and gasped. It was a necklace with a very obvious diamond on it.

"You got this for me?" Emma asked, her jaw dropping a little. "But you never do! You're too cheap!"

"Let's just say I had an epiphany on that boat," Killian told her. "And that things will be very different from now on."

"I don't know," Emma said, putting the necklace back in the bag. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"

"Yes," Killian smiled. "Of course we will, love. And would you mind if my friend came along too?" He indicated Smee. "He's…he's a doctor who's been a great help to me since the incident."

"Sure," Emma nodded. "Anyone you bring home isn't gonna cause us trouble."

* * *

When Killian and Smee got home with Emma, they found a woman in a red Chanel suit sitting on her sofa. She had dark hair and stormy dark eyes and when she saw Killian, her look was one of pure disdain. "What's _he_ doing here?" She asked. "It's bad enough they were foolish and threw him a party and now you have to bring him home too?"

"Well, despite our difficulties, he's still my husband, Regina," Emma told her friend. "At least until the divorce, anyway."

"What?" Killian cried. "Why are we getting divorced? I've changed! Can't I have time to prove it before you go and throw away the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

Regina and Emma looked at one another and scoffed. "Well, something has changed," Regina agreed. "He's never been so full of himself before. I don't know if that's an improvement or more of a problem."

"Test me," Killian said to Emma. "Ask me to do anything and I'll do it."

Emma looked him in the eye for a long time and then she said, "All right. My birthday's coming up. Why don't we go to the store and you can get me a present?"

"Oh, why bother with this, Emma?" Regina cried in exasperation. "You know he's just going to get you socks like he normally does."

" _Socks_?" Killian repeated, his jaw dropping a little. "I got her _socks_ for her birthday?" He chuckled. "No wonder she wants to divorce me. Things will definitely be different this year." He turned to look at Smee, who held a good amount of money Killian had gotten from one of his associates during a stop on the ship ride home. "Didn't you see a _lovely_ diamond necklace in a jewelry store window on the way here?" He asked him.

"Why yes," Smee nodded. "I think I did. Why don't you go and get it for Emma before someone else does?"

"He's just saying that to save himself," Regina told Emma. "He's not going to get the necklace."

"You know, I really don't like you," Killian told her. "Have we ever gotten along before? Who in the world _are_ you?"

"This is my friend Regina," Emma explained. "And you've never really gotten along. She told me not to marry you before. She said you were dull and uninspired, but I married you anyway. Now I'm beginning to think she was right."

"Of course I am!" Regina nodded. "But no one ever listens to me." She rolled her eyes and then Killian took Emma's hand and led her out to her car. Emma took the front seat and drove to the preeminent jewelry shop in Storybrooke, the Diamond Mine.

They went inside and it didn't take long for Killian to find the necklace.

"Here we go," he said, taking it out of the display and putting it around Emma's neck. "Let's see how that looks."

He stepped back to see and smiled with satisfaction. "It looks beautiful on you, just like I thought it would. If you want it, let's go get it rung up."

"Wait a minute," Emma said. "This isn't really my style. I was just testing you because I wasn't sure you'd actually buy me something this expensive."

"What would you like then?" Killian asked. "And what in the world do I _normally_ buy you?"

"Nothing," Emma shrugged. "You say jewelry is too expensive to buy for everyday wear. And if it's my birthday, you'll buy me a gold chain."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" He turned to Smee. "Did you hear that? Can you believe what a terrible husband I am?"

"Yeah," Smee nodded seriously. "Old you sounds like a real cheapskate if you ask me."

"If diamonds aren't what you like, what would you prefer?" Killian asked. "Anything you want, you can have it."

"Well," Emma flushed a little. "There's…there's a pearl ring by the cash register that…that fits me just perfectly, and I wondered if…"

Not letting her say any more, they headed to the counter and he got hold of the ring, slipping it on her finger. It fit just like it was made for her and the smile on her face just absolutely entranced him.

After they bought the ring, they headed back home and, much to Regina's displeasure, things were much more pleasant between them. "So, are we not going out tonight?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa, scowling.

"Well, the point of our going out tonight was to find me another man, but I just…now I have to wonder if Killain really has changed." She smiled. "Oh, and there's something of yours that I want to ask you about. It's under your bed."

"Okay," Killian nodded. "Let's see what it is."

When they got to their room, Emma pulled out a box from under the bed. It was full of coins and little sachets full of stuff and tied tight.

"What is all this?" She asked. "Does it…does it have anything to do with your attitude change, Patrick? Why you're suddenly spending money like a drunken sailor and…and treating me like I'm someone you actually like?"

Killian heard the 'drunken sailor' bit and chuckled. "Yes, I have been known for being free and easy with my spending. But it was on alcohol on women before. Not anymore, though, Emma. And…and I'm not the man you thought you married. My name is really Killian Jones and I'm…I'm an infamous pirate, also known as Captain Hook. Or I _was_. I'm thinking of turning away from that life now and trying something a bit different."

"So…if you're a pirate, is this your treasure?" Emma wanted to know as she picked up handfuls of gold and dropped them back into the chest. "And what's in the bags?" She opened one and made the mistake of taking some out.

"Be careful with that!" Killian cried as she rose off the floor. "That's fairy dust from Neverland. I stole it from Peter Pan and he's probably going to come look for it soon."

It took until Emma hit her head on the ceiling for her to stop floating.

"Are you all right?" Killian asked after helping her down to lay on the bed.

"I've been worse," she said and rubbed the bump on her head. "So…you got this treasure from Peter Pan? Like, 'Neverland' Peter Pan?"

"Yes," Killian nodded. "Exactly. And he isn't gonna be too happy about that. I consider myself damn lucky he hasn't come after me these last nine years. But now we have to watch ourselves, cause he could show up at any time." He then looked at Emma, who was grinning broadly. "What? Why are you so excited? This could be a very dangerous situation. Not only for us, but for the entire town as well."

"I know," Emma nodded. "But this is exactly the sort of excitement that I was hoping for when I married you. I guess we won't be getting divorced after all. Oh, and I know it will pain you, but I think Regina can help us. She has magic. And so do I."

"Good," Killian nodded. "Then there may just be hope for us and this town after all."

* * *

"Now tell me again why it is that I have to stay here with you?" Regina asked.

"Because Liam is actually named Killian and he was a pirate and he stole Peter Pan's treasure!" Emma cried. "He's Captain Hook! And Killian thinks that any day now, Peter Pan will attack the town to try and take it back. We have to use our magic to stop him."

"Why don't you just let me handle it?" Regina asked. "You're not skilled enough yet."

"I don't care!" Emma said firmly. "I'm gonna help Killian with this. I won't be left behind."

"Oh, all right," Regina sighed. "You're just as foolish as your parents were. Does Killian have any idea when Pan will come?"

"I don't know," Emma shook her head. "But he thinks it will be soon."

"All right," Regina nodded. "We'll be ready."

* * *

Killian was absolutely right about it not taking long for Pan to arrive to take back his treasure. A few nights later, everyone in town was awakened to the sound of their windows being broken with rocks and the raucous yelling of Pan's band of Lost Boys.

"Now that they're here, what do we do?" Emma asked Killian as they headed out to meet the enemy. Smee stayed in the house, pleading that he wasn't much of a fighter and would be more useful doing things like tending to wounds afterward.

"I'll take the box and be bait to lure them all to one place," Killian told her. "Then when we've got them where we want them, you and Regina use your magic to kill them all!"

"Why don't you just give back what you took?" Emma asked. "Why does there have to be killing?"

"Because Pan killed several of my crew during the mission to get this," Killian informed her. "I know what we were doing was selfish, but I just can't let the deaths of my men go unpunished! And he stole these things from other people in other realms, you know. It wasn't just his to begin with."

"No," Emma said decisively. "We aren't just killing for the sake of killing. These are small boys. We only kill if we feel our lives are threatened and there's no other way to handle it."

For the first time, Killian felt a kinship with Regina who, from the look on her face, felt the same way about Emma's decision that he did: that Emma was being foolish for wanting to play nice.

"She gets it from her parents," Regina explained. "When you were the other way, it was the _one_ way you were perfect for each other."

"Yes, well, we'll make sure to do as little damage as we can," Killian promised Emma. Then he gave her a kiss and took the treasure out to the town square. Regina and Emma hid some distance away, waiting to see if they would be needed. It seemed like things were going well at first. Killian handed the box to one of the Lost Boys and everything was going well until Pan appeared, his brown hair ruffled, his eyes dark and evil, his laugh echoing around them.

"Okay, we know this won't end well," Regina said, starting to step out from the hiding place. "Let's kill Pan now."

"No, are you crazy?" Emma yelled. "He hasn't even done anything to Killian yet!"

"Well, what does he have to do to spur you into action?" Regina asked testily. "Lay your dead husband at your feet?"

"Well, no," Emma said. "But-"

"No buts!" Regina ordered, cutting Emma off. "I'm going in. You can come with me if you want, but I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing."

Before Emma could stop her, she sped away, shooting magic into the crowd of Lost Boys, and soon, a pile of wounded and dead bodies lay around her.

"Well, well," Pan grinned at Killian. "Seems like the cavalry has arrived. I had hoped you wouldn't try to fight me, but if you want to, then let's do it!"

"No," said a firm voice at Killian's shoulder. It was Emma. "We don't want any bloodshed. We just want everyone in our town to be safe. Take your box of stuff and leave us alone."

Pan chuckled. "And what will you do if I don't?" Pan asked. "Will _you_ kill me? You don't seem like the type."

"I don't like the idea," Emma said. "But if I need to, I will."

"So you think that your friend can just kill a bunch of my Lost Boys and I'll leave it alone?" Pan asked. "You kill my friends, I'm going to kill yours."

And then Emma looked on in shock as Pan plunged a knife into Regina. "No!" She cried as Killian held her back. Then Pan dropped Regina's body on the ground.

"There," Pan chuckled. "Now we're even. If you give me the box, that is."

"Take it," Killian replied, his voice dripping with loathing. "Take the damn box and just leave us be."

"All right," Pan said and gave him a push. "You're no fun anyway. I think you've gone soft." He took his box and the Lost Boys (the live ones carrying the dead and injured) and headed back to Neverland.

When they were gone, Emma got down on her knees next to Regina's prone body, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that Regina was still alive.

"They're gone," she whispered to her friend. "We can get you to the hospital now."

"All right," Regina nodded. "And-hurry up. My suit is getting dirty."

* * *

Once she'd been checked in and was being cared for, Emma and Killian went to get some coffee in the hospital cafeteria. "So…" Killian said, "What did you think of this little adventure? A lot more exciting than we're used to, I know. Too much?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "Apart from my friend getting stabbed, it…it was kind of exciting. Not that I want it to happen every day, but…from time to time, something like this happening without the murder would not be a bad thing. And can I ask…your other name was Liam. Does that mean anything? Why did you pick that?"

"He was my brother," Killian told her as he took her free hand. "He wasn't dull like I was, but I suppose I chose his name because he was a fine upstanding man and I hoped I was too."

"You were," Emma said. "But a little too much."

"And now?" Killian asked. "How do you like me now, Emma?"

"Now I think you're just right," Emma smiled. "And I don't think we'll be divorcing any time soon."

"That," Killian replied just before he kissed her, is a very, _very_ good thing."

 **The End**


End file.
